


Tequila Suicide

by crocodile



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodile/pseuds/crocodile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jason struggles against the ropes binding his wrists, hissing as the fibers rub his raw skin. He doesn't really remember how he got here on this bed, except that his breath reeks of alcohol."</p><p>Smut and some fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila Suicide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suenoteamor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suenoteamor/gifts).



> This is my first Batman fic. I have no idea what I'm doing and I don't normally write fluff. I promise it's not too sweet.

Jason struggles against the ropes binding his wrists, hissing as the fibers rub his raw skin. He doesn't really remember how he got here on this bed, except that his breath reeks of alcohol. _Shit_. How drunk was he?

Why is he naked?

And why the _fuck_ is he so turned on?

The door to the bedroom swings open, revealing a smug and smirking Dick Grayson. "Good morning, sunshine. How did you sleep?"

"You're an asshole!" Jason snaps, but there is a worried furrow to his eyebrows that he knows Grayson won't miss. The older man merely grins wickedly, looking him over.

"You know you enjoy it, Todd."

"Untie. Me. Now." Jason grits out the words, but can't help the way his thighs fall a little farther apart under Grayson's appraisal.

"If you really want," Grayson says, flippant as usual. "This _was_ your idea, though."

Jason blinks and shakes his head. "What did you spike my drink with, you son of a bitch?" Oh hell, his dick is only getting harder just laying here. _Damn Grayson_.

"Spike your drink?" Grayson chuckles, approaching until his knees hit the the mattress. "When I found you, you were getting ready to do a tequila suicide. I saved your drunk ass."

Jason can't think of a suitable reply - he has a fuzzy memory of ordering a second Irish car bomb and nothing more. "Oh." Grayson doesn't move to untie him, though, simply standing before him a quizzically-tilted head. Flushing a bit, Jason glares at him. "What?"

"Just admiring the view," Grayson says, honest lust giving a jagged edge to his voice. A shiver races over Jason's skin uncalled for, and he thinks back to the last time he was this vulnerable before the older man. They tend to avoid each other, nowadays, even though Jason can vividly recall the feel of Grayson rutting against him in a back alley a few months ago, still in uniform - "It's been too long."

Grayson says the words Jason is too proud to speak; he swallows noisily in response, glare faltering. Seizing the opening in Jason's guard, Grayson crawls onto the bed, forearms reaching under the younger's thighs to grab at his hips. His lips are a painful few inches above Jason's cock and Jason squirms.

Breath ghosting torturously over Jason's hot skin, Grayson smiles coyly from between his thighs. "Still want me to untie you?"

"I swear to god, Grayson, if you are not blowing me in the next two sec-oooh." He is interrupted by his own moaning when Grayson's tongue licks a trail along the underneath of his cock. Then lips are on the head and he sighs in relief.

Grayson is gifted with his mouth, and in bed is no different. He sucks Jason in long bobs of his neck, tongue moving in little patterns as his fingernails dig into Jason's hipbones. Pulling off, his licks at the slit of Jason's cock and the younger keens, a high-pitched whine that would make him embarassed if he wasn't so brainless from Grayson's mouth. Grayson huffs a laugh, cool against Jason's leaking cock, and then he is swallowing him whole, gagging around the head and Jason is shaking, he is _so fucking close_ and - and -

Grayson backs off with a light cough and a smirk. "Not so fast, Jaybird," he croons. Jason tries to kick him, but Grayson is prepared and catches his ankle. He bends Jason's leg back until his thigh is touching his stomach and holds it there lightly. Jason allows the manhandling, breath hitching as the index finger of Grayson's other hand traces down the line of his ass. His finger is slick already - _how did he do that_ \- and slips in easily with a little pressure. Jason grunts and bites his lip in annoyance as Grayson teases him with one long finger.

"More," he hisses, earning himself a laugh.

"You're really in no position to be making orders," Grayson says, but adds a second finger quickly. Jason's whole body jerks when Grayson finds his prostate, exhaling heavily.

Grayson's fingers are gone just when Jason is panting and on the edge once more. "Fuck," he groans, glaring through a haze at Grayson, but then the other man is climbing over him, grin dazzling and blue eyes glittering.

"You ready?"

Jason throws his head back, cracking it against the headboard when he feels Grayson's cock nudging at his hole. "Oh my _fuck_ , you better fuck me now or I will slit your throat."

"Such a dirty mouth," Grayson whispers against his cheek, sliding into him and _oh_ Jason hasn't done this in a long time and Grayson feels so big, bigger than Jason will ever admit as he fidgets beneath him.

Grayson takes his time, a slow pull-and-push that starts a flame beneath Jason's skin. He doesn't mistake the pace for gentleness - he never makes that mistake. Not between them. Grayson is playing a game, as usual, and Jason wants to win.

"Dick," Jason breathes out into the crook of Grayson's neck, and the older man's hips stutter at the rare usage of his first name. Interesting. He continues whispering against slick skin, happy to have found leverage in his vulnerable state. "Please, Dick, will you make me come?"

"Oh shit," Grayson groans, picking up speed. Jason's smirk is short-lived when the other man shifts his hips up, cock running roughly against Jason's prostate.

"Please," he purrs, licking the shell of Grayson's ear obscenely. "Please let me come, Dick, please - "

And Grayson lets out a growl that raises goosebumps across Jason's stomach, pounding into him now. The room is loud with the sound of their heavy breathing and Grayson's hips slapping against his ass, porn-worthy noises that make Jason lift himself into Grayson's wild thrusts, swallowing back a moan.

"So fucking good, Dick, gonna make me come, _please_ \- " Jason isn't sure if it is him saying "please" or "Dick" or maybe it is just him begging in general, but Grayson looks absolutely wrecked above him, sweating and eyes clouded and pretty mouth wide.

Jason takes a chance and leans up, pressing a surprisingly chaste kiss to Grayson's lips. The older man jerks back in surprise - _Jason is breaking the unwritten rule between them_ \- but then drops his head back down, finding Jason's mouth. For a strange moment, everything feels delicate between them, as though a simple kiss could shatter their tentative relationship. Then Jason bites at Grayson's lower lip, sucking at it, and Grayson shudders and returns the kiss desperately.

Well _fuck._ Jason feels himself closing in on the edge once again, unbelievably aroused by the new experience of kissing Grayson. The other man seems to feel the same, if the way his pace gets sloppy and harsh is any indication. Jason feels breathless, inhaling quickly through his nose, and Grayson is hitting him just right and Grayson is sucking on his tongue and Jason is wrapping his legs around Grayson's waist, pulling him even closer until -

"Dick!" He calls out unexpectedly, breaking away from Grayson's mouth. The name wasn't intentional but Jason is so far gone, curling up into the man's chest as he comes. Grayson bites down on Jason's shoulder until there is the sting of breaking skin, his moan still audible as he stops fully inside Jason, orgasm leaving him frozen.

Jason sees white, fucking tears pricking at his eyes from the intensity of it all. Grayson collapses on top of him, straining Jason's shoulders. He can feel his come sticky between their stomachs and laughs wondrously that Grayson let himself fall into the mess.

"That was fun," Jason says in the quieting of their panting. Grayson groans and buries his face against his neck.

"Shut up, Jay."

Jason can feel the other man's heartbeat against his chest; he waits for it to slow down a bit before breaking the silence. "But seriously, man, my arms are numb. Can you untie me?"

Grayson sits up slowly, and there is an unfamiliar reluctance in his eyes. Tilting his head in confusion, Jason tests the waters. "Why don't you want to untie me? You had your fun."

"It's nothing," Grayson says, but he won't meet Jason's gaze as he undoes the knots binding Jason's hands. The younger lets his arms flop loosely to the bed as Dick rolls away to sit on the edge of the bed.

The room is cold without Grayson's warmth over him. Jason stares at the tense line of the other man's shoulders and -

and he realizes, with a lurch in his stomach, that Grayson doesn't want him to leave yet.

"Oh," he mutters, fumbling with half-numb arms to turn onto his side. There's been too many developments today, he can still feel Grayson's tongue in his mouth, and he's afraid in a way he isn't used to, but he's also very cold. "Come back over here and warm me up," he finally says, and the words aren't as difficult as he expects. "I'm fucking freezing. Why don't you keep a goddamn comforter on your bed?"

Grayson turns to look at him, frowning skeptically. Jason feels very open under the older man's gaze and smirks to keep from running out the door, wiggling his eyebrows lewdly. It makes Grayson sigh in amusement and fall back onto the bed, though, draping an arm and leg over Jason's body.

There is an uncomfortable silence, like the quiet after a gunfight, until Grayson grins slowly.

"If you're still cold, I know how we can warm up again - "

Jason punches him in the shoulder. Hard enough to bruise.


End file.
